Be yourself
by Madrox126
Summary: When powerline saw Roxanne crying because of some bullies, will he convince her to just be who she is? And some new feelings are coming towards them both, the feelings they never knew would happen.


**In this story, Roxanne moved to L.A for college and she and max broke up.**

 **But they still remained close friends as max was now with mona.**

 **Since there aren't many stories featuring powerline in them, I decided to make one with him in it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Goofy movie characters belong to Disney.**

 **'Stand out' song belongs to tevin Campbell**.

It was the concert night as powerline was singing one of his songs 'stand out'. Roxanne was one of the fans, sitting at the front. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw some boys, who went to the same college as her, made fun of her and teased her.

Roxanne tried to ignore them as best as she could, so she tried to block them out by singing along with powerline. "Sing the chorus with me everyone." Powerline shouted. Everyone, excluding Roxanne, began to sing along with powerline.

"Stand out, above the crowd,

even if I got to shout out loud,

Till mine is the only face you'll see,

Gonna stand out, til you notice me" Powerline has finally finished his song as everyone cheered then left for home, except one, which he wasn't aware of. He was talking to the dancers until one noticed the girl was now sitting alone, hands on her face, looking as if she's crying. "Well, I guess everyone left already, phew, I wouldn't blame them, though it was tiring after all of the songs" exclaimed powerline.

"Well, Everyone except one" one of the female dancers said as she pointed towards a girl. Powerline looked towards her face and the girl, just at the college age, was crying. He got concerned and looked at the others. They nodded, as if to say it was okay to talk to her. He slowly walked up to her and sat down next to her. She didn't notice so he tapped her shoulder gently.

"Huh" Roxanne looked up and saw powerline looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?, we saw you crying." He asked her worried. "Yes, I'm fine, it's just swell, everything's fine here" she chuckled nervously but as she saw his eyebrows arched, as if to think he knew she was lying, she sighed. "No, I'm not alright. It's just...from college, some boys teased me about my looks, Calling me, awful names, and it just...why do people say such things to me?" She asked him, then burst into tears.

Powerline looked at her sadly then, without hesitation, pulled her into a hug, she looked surprised at what he's doing, but gladly accept it as she continued crying. It felt so good to get a hug from someone, but she felt safe in powerline's arms, that no one, especially those bullies, is gonna hurt her.

His hug felt so warm, it even made her blush a little as she heard him whisper comforting words in her ear. his soft soothing voice that sent her a shiver down her spine.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. He finally pulled her away as he dried her tears gently. he then pulled her closer as she blushed some more.

"Listen, I'll want you to always remember this: never listen to those boys. if you ever feel like this or feel scared, or unwanted or out of place, you are very beautiful and have lots of friends that really care about you. It may doesn't seem like it now, but you'll be okay and you are more stronger than you think. You are never alone and you will always have the strength to do what you want to do. To put into simpler words: it's okay to be different and always be yourself" Powerline told her gently.

Roxanne felt more tears coming from her eyes, but these are tears of joy. "Thank you powerline, thank you for helping me" she smiled. "Hey, I want you to be happy. Plus it's always a pleasure to meet such a sweet girl like you. I will never understand why those boys ever made fun of you, But there is always a reason though. They could be jealous or insecure, or just mean. So never, ever, feel like you don't belong because you do." he said warmly.

She smiled the biggest smiles he had seen. Powerline smiled warmly as he saw her smile again. The kind of smile everyone would be happy to see. He got up and took her hands into his. "Hey, how about you let me take you home. You look like you could use some rest." Powerline told her gently. Roxanne smiled.

He was the most sweetest popstar she had met. Sure she has seen and met some nice ones, but not as nice as powerline. She sighed with content as she got into a limo, which surprised her a little. Powerline took notice and smiled reassuringly. "C'mon, it's alright." She looked at him and then the limo and got into it. And they drove off as PowerLine got into it and sat with Roxanne.

"So, what's your name? I forgot to ask" he asked her. Roxanne smiled gently. "I'm Roxanne." She told him. PowerLine smiled that bright smile that any girl could melt to, even Roxanne felt a chill. He noticed and got worried. "Are you cold?" He asked her. Roxanne chuckled softly and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, really." She told him. She didn't want to make it into a big deal, especially since he has been so kind to her, but although she knew it was a bit chilly. "Oh okay, if your sure," he looked away and she could've sworn she saw him blush a little, but it could've just been her.

They continued to talk like old friends until they stopped right at Roxanne's house. Roxanne and powerline both got out of the limo and headed towards her door. She was about to go inside until she felt a hand grip on her and saw powerline smile at her. He then pulled her into a final hug. He felt Roxanne's head on his chest as she tried to cuddle closer to him.

He blushed but he didn't mind at all. In fact, he was happy. The hug was just like before: very soothing and she felt very safe in his arms. Roxanne wished it could last longer but realised that she had to go inside eventually.

"Thank you so much for everything Powerline, I hope we can see each other again." She whispered in their hug. He nodded as well. He wished the hug could last just as long. "Me too, you know, your not like the other girls who scream and want to hang out with me because I'm famous, your one of those girls who enjoy being together and accept them as who they are. I like that in a girl" he let her go and chuckled at Roxanne as she blushed at his comment.

"Maybe someday you will find someone like that, who knows. Trust me, your so amazing as you are and I can't Imagine all of the fan girls squeal every time they meet their idols" she chuckled, but deep down, even she knew she does the same thing, but not tonight.

Powerline nodded and took her hand gently and kissed it lightly causing Roxanne to blush. "Maybe your right, maybe I will." He then smile and got back into the limo and he waved at her and gave her a bright smile and then the driver drove off. Roxanne sighed as she got back into her house and went into her bed.

She took out her Powerline picture she had with her and sighed happily. She sure was glad she met her idol and he was right...

It definantly was great to just be yourself...

 **I hope you like this story, so heartwarming. Read and review :)**


End file.
